1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for positioning a golfer in proper relation to a golf ball for lining up any particular golf shot. Additionally, the present invention provides a means for judging the proper degree of stroke to putt, chip or pitch a golf ball any specific distance within said golfer's skill level.
2. Description of the Relative Art
Various devices have been suggested for use by a golfer in assuming and maintaining a proper stance during the golf stroke. One of the earliest is, U.S. Pat. No. 1,208,995, issued Dec. 19, 1916, to Lyon, which shows a stance instructor comprising a substantially V-shape framed including a stationary limb and a relatively movable limb. An arcuate shaped member is fixed on this stationary limb and an arrow is pivoted thereon. Connections exist between the arrow, the accurate shaped member and the moveable limbs whereby adjustment the latter is controlled by adjustment of the arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,555, issued Dec. 2, 1924, to Graham, shows a stance indicator comprising a stem having linear measurements indicated thereon with graduations commencing at one end of the stem and serving as a guide for use in resuming a position the required distance from the end of the stem. A cross-head is secured to that end of the stem at right angles thereto and provided with linear measurements as a guide in locating a ball relative to the cross-head and stem. An arm paralleling the cross-head is slidably connected to the stem for adjustment laterally toward and from the cross-head for positioning a foot of the user at the desired distance from the stem. U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,344 issued Apr. 25, 1972, to Kimble, shows a golfer's stance device comprising a linear member adapted to rest on the ground, having foot pads adjustable angularly as well as lengthwise along the linear member. Spikes anchor the foot pads in the ground. An extensible member extends laterally outward from linear member to the golf ball. The extensible member has an arm at its inner end to the midpoint of the linear member, and also has an elongated bar formed by a single strand of wire having coextensive elements shaped to provide a series of openings along its length. These openings are adapted to receive a fastener in the outer end of the arm so that the strand of wire can be connected to the arm through any one of the openings and thereby vary the length of the extensible member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,116 issued Feb. 25, 1975, to Ford et al., shows a golf practice device having a longitudinally extended guide portion and an inwardly turned end portion, with one of the end portions fitting over the other in a telescopic relationship. Fasteners are associated with the end portions for adjustably connecting the end portions to vary the width bewteen said longitude and extendingly guide portion. Feet or stance guide members are attached and secured to either of the longitudely extending guide members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,084 issued Mar. 30, 1982, to Reece et al., shows a golfer's stance device including an elongated linear frame member which mounts a pair of feet stance indicator bars. Between the feet stance indicator bars there is a slidably attached to the main frame member a ball distance indicator attachment comprising a telescope and pair of bars. At each end of the main frame member there is attached a graduated bar which slides perpindicular into the frame member. The outer end of each graduated bar includes a ball locator device which slides perpindicular thereto. Other golfer's stance devices also exist which are similar to the aforementioned, they include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,981 issued Jan. 18, 1966, to Taver, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,608 issued Mar. 24, 1981, to Funk.
In accordance with the above objects the golf stance and swing practice device of the present invention includes a plurality linear frame members of varying lengths having graduated markings thereon rotatably coupled to each other. The rotatable coupling is achieved by use of swivel clamps which allow said linear frame members to be arranged in a rectangular or triangular shape, depending upon the stance and/or stroke to be practiced. A plurality of foot position indicator markers are slidably attached to the first elongated linear frame member to indicate the proper stance, i.e., foot positioning for executing a particular stroke. One linear frame member also serves as a ball placement indicator for indicating to the golfer the position at which the ball should be placed between the golfer's feet. The graduated markings on said ball indicator also allow it to be used to perfect the degree of stroke necessary for a putt of any specific distance. Attached to the linear frame member, to the side of the golfer's back stroke, is a linear bar with graduated markings which is adjustable to create a vertical angle of any specific degree to the ground for use in establishing the correct target line for a golf shot which would be parallel to the bar in the vertical plane and the proper stroke for hitting a golf ball any specific distance. These elements can be oriented in various ways to set up any golf shots. Additionally, attached to one of the swivel clamps coupling the linear frame members is a measure for use in determining the distance a golf ball is or is to be hit using a stroke.
There is, therefore, a need for a golf stance and swing practice device which provides a means for developing proper golf techniques.